Different
by LuminesenceDarkKiss
Summary: After being reincarnated, the pack is reunited, all except Toboe, who seems to be a little different. With this new change in mind will the pack find Toboe or will they simply not recognize him? With the help of a kitten named Miyuu, Toboe hunts for his pack. Will they find each other? Recognize each other? (Not a Yaoi) Pairings: TsumeXToboe HigeXBlue KibaXOC A Kira Story!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So actually, I wasn't planning on doing this but I was like, why the heck not? Because I know there really isn't any romance in this anime, other than between Hige and Blue. And I have nothing against yaoi, but I don't see gender bending that much, so I figured that I should try something like this..._

**Disclaimer: Wolf's rain isn't mine, belongs to its respectful owner!**

* * *

Toboe growled, but it didn't really do anything to scare the crows away from his food. "Dumb crows..." Toboe muttered, he sat down and glared at the ground. His stomach growled and he whimpered. He missed his friends, he hadn't seen them since he was reincarnated, and it made him wonder if he was the only one that didn't make it to paradise. Toboe took one last look at the crows then got up and left, walking away from the food he had worked so hard to get for himself and his little friend.

The red wolf wandered along the alleys until he came along a cardboard box with a small white kitten curled up in it. Toboe switched to his human form. A long braid traveled down his back, his chest had a small bust and he had a much curvier body than before. It was obvious, Toboe was definitely not a boy, he was in fact a she. Toboe's red hair was the same, as were her brown eyes and the four silver bracelets. Her clothes were different though, she now wore a short red shirt that showed her stomach, a pair of shorts and old worn ankle boots.

"Miyuu, I'm back." Toboe picked the small kitten and held her close to her chest, "Your really lazy you know that?" The cat opened its blue eyes and stared at Toboe, it then proceeded to purr loudly and rub its head on the red haired girl's cheek. Toboe smiled and walked away from the box, her braided hair swinging back and forth, the tip brushing the back of her thighs. "I was thinking today Miyuu, maybe we could start looking for my friends. I mean they might be looking for me. There could be a chance that Kiba, Hige, Blue and Cheza are around right? Maybe Tsume too!"

The kitten paid no mind to what Toboe was saying, but instead crawled up on her shoulders and fell back to sleep. "I hope they are here, I don't want to be the only one left..." Toboe whispered, she sighed and walked out onto the open street. It was bustling with humans, and the smell of them all packed together made the wolf's nose burn a bit. But she dealt with it and continued to evade the humans. Weaving in and out of the crowd Toboe stumbled upon a scent that tingled her taste buds. "Hot dogs..." She grinned and followed the scent until the stand was visible.

Toboe poked Miyuu who yawned and stretched but remained awake, "Miyuu, when I distract him I want you to steal some dogs okay?" The cat purred in response, "Don't get caught." The cat jumped down and ran under the stand while Toboe slowly walked up to the man in charge. "Hey mister, do you know how to get to the bridge from here? I think I'm a little lost." The man looked at Toboe, he was chubby and had no hair, but had a rather thick black mustache. "Yeah, its west of here, only about four blocks." He grumbled.

"Really thanks, I thought I'd never find it!" Toboe watched Miyuu snatch a string of dogs and take off towards the bridge with them. Toboe smiled and raced after the small white kitten. When they made it to the bridge the young wolf grabbed the cat and squeezed it. "You were great Miyuu!" Toboe took a dog and shoved it in her mouth, and gave one to the cat. There were three left. "We're going to have to save these, you never know when we might have trouble." Toboe started walking again, the cat in her arms and a hot dog in her mouth. Toboe just hoped that she'd find her friends soon...

* * *

Blue eyes stared intently into gold ones, they were at it again. "You know, you guys should stop fighting, its pointless." A chubby boy with sandy brown hair and light brown eyes grumbled. He yawned and stared at the sky, his hands were shoved into the pocket of his orange hoodie.

"Stay out of this Porky!" The golden eyed one yelled. His silver hair was pulled into a small ponytail and his skin was tan. There was an X shaped scar on his chest that stood out from beneath his white tank top. He wore a leather jacket and a dark pair of jeans.

"Why can't you just accept it? We can't find him so why keep looking?!" The boy with blue eyes growled. He had messy dark brown hair that stuck out every which way, he wore a grey t-shirt with a blue jacket over top of it. His sleeves were rolled up and there were holes in his jeans.

"Look, Kiba, Tsume. How about I compromise with you, if Toboe isn't the next city, we stop looking. Agreed?" The sandy haired boy asked.

"Alright Hige." Kiba said. Tsume still didn't look happy, then again he never looked happy. Kiba switched into his wolf form as did Hige and Tsume, both following the white wolf as they began to travel again towards the nearest city. Tsume looked up at the sky, _don't worry Toboe, I'll never stop looking, I will find you no matter what._

* * *

Toboe now stood on the top of the tallest run down building she could find. Her eyes searching the outskirts of town, she did this everyday, once in the morning and once at night. Miyuu was once again asleep on her shoulders, draped around her neck like a fur scarf. But Toboe didn't mind, the cat was keeping her warm. Her hands were playing with the end of her braid, it was a habit, one that she only did while looking for her pack. It was kind of comforting, but at the same time nerve wracking.

"Miyuu, I don't know what to do. I don't know whether to leave or stay. I don't want to stay because they might be going farther and farther away from me, but I want to stay because they might come here. What should I do?" Toboe wasn't expecting an answer and knew she wouldn't get one.

Toboe looked down at herself, looking at the difference in how her body use to be and how it was now. "I wonder if they'll recognize me..." The red haired girl sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Maybe they won't, but I'll know them right away. So I guess it won't matter as long as I find them and at least make sure their okay." Toboe was content with that answer and jumped inside the building, she was in the sill of a glassless window and looked up. "I will find you guys, I have to."

* * *

_A/N: So how was that? I wasn't sure how this was going to turn out but I think I can make a good story out of this. How about you guys?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So I'm having trouble finding a cover for this, do you guys have any ideas? Also, the reason I named the cat Miyuu is because it kind of sounds like meow, haha.  
_

**Disclaimer: Wolf's rain isn't mine, belongs to its respectful owner!**

* * *

_Toboe was running, she didn't know what from, but it terrified her. Miyuu was gone and Toboe couldn't find her. A searing pain made itself known in the red wolf's shoulder. Toboe couldn't look to see what it was, she was to scared. She kept running, the snow that was falling made it hard to see, but Toboe held it together and ignored it. She heard howls, but they weren't familiar to her, they weren't her pack. A massive black blob suddenly appeared in front of Toboe, and she skidded to a stop. Her brown eyes slowly looked up to meet very angry, very dangerous looking blue eyes. "You can't run little girl." The bigger wolf growled, and before Toboe knew it, glistening white teeth were descending towards her throat._

Toboe sat up with a gasp and fell out of the window. Her furry friend hissed and looked angrily at her. Toboe's breathe came out shallow and ragged, she looked around quickly before touching her throat. Making sure it was intact and she was unharmed, Toboe sighed and grabbed Miyuu. "Oh Miyuu! That dream was terrible!" The red haired girl hugged the cat hard enough to kill it but released the white fur ball when she realized what she was doing. Toboe looked outside, the sun had already risen and it looked to be around nine o'clock.

"Come on, I slept later than usual, lets go Miyuu." The girl stood up, grabbed the cat again and left the room she in. She traveled up the rusty steel stairs until she reached the roof. Scouting the outskirts of town like she normally did, her cat friend took it upon herself to climb onto Toboe's shoulders and fall right back asleep. Toboe sighed when she didn't see anything, "Alright, today's the last day, if they don't appear tonight then I'm leaving. I don't want to sit here any longer and expect them to come find me. I'm no child. I can take care of myself." She stated as she took one last look. The brown eyed girl went to the edge of the building and jumped off, the ground rushed up to meet her but Toboe landed soundly on her feet.

The red haired girl took her time making it back over the bridge and towards the center of the city. She rarely took the main streets but today, she figured she needed to swipe some serious grub. Miyuu and Toboe pulled their scheme time after time. They made off with a small bag, another string of hot dogs, a bag of some cookies and a loaf of bread. The small bag they swiped was like a mini backpack, it was grey and other than a stain here or there, a few stray strings and maybe a small hole it was fine. There were only three dogs this time but it was better than anything, the cookies smelled good but Toboe didn't know what kind they were, and the bread was still warm. So all in all, they did pretty good for one day.

"You did a good job today Miyuu, we got a lot of stuff." Toboe praised the cat who was purring away in the girl's arms. A little girl about six years old suddenly bumped into Toboe's legs. The red haired girl looked down to meet a pair of very, very bright green eyes. The little girl's hair was a glossy black and was pulled back with a pink bow. The child's eyes were trained on Miyuu. "Is that your cat?" The little girl asked.

"Yeah, I guess so, her name is Miyuu. What's yours?" Toboe knelt down to eye level with the child.

"My name is Aya, your kitty is very pretty. Can I pet her?" Aya into Toboe's brown eyes.

"Sure." The little girl reached out at started petting Miyuu who in return licked the girl's hand. Aya laughed but pouted when someone told her not to talk to strangers.

"Bye kitty." Aya waved to the cat, Toboe took Miyuu's paw and waved at the little girl. Toboe stood back up and went on her way again, the cat now back asleep. The wolf in disguise made her way back to the abandoned building and made her way to the roof once again. Climbing the twelve flights of rusty steps, every once in awhile Toboe would jump when the stairs shifted. "It's a good thing I'm leaving tonight, I don't think these stairs could put up with me climbing them much longer."

When Toboe reached the roof, she slipped off her backpack, set Miyuu down then transformed into her wolf form. She looked at her feet for a moment then threw her head back and let out a long howl, it echoed in the alleys and traveled through the city and eventually escaped into the empty land around her. She did this every hour or so until the sun started setting, leaving the sky in a beautiful combination of peach, magenta, lavender and dark blue. Toboe collected her bag, grabbed the cat and went back to the streets. She stuck to the alleys this time, not wanting to run into any trouble on the main streets.

Toboe took a deep breathe as the city limits neared her, the empty land around the city now visible from ground level. Toboe took one last look behind her, "Say goodbye Miyuu." The cat of course did nothing but meow, the red haired girl smiled a bit then stepped out of the city and started walking.

* * *

Tsume was grumpy, no, grumpy was an understatement. He was very pissed of, Hige wouldn't shut up about food and Kiba was just his normal self, which always seemed to piss Tsume off. The grey wolf growled at nothing in particular, he just wanted to vent. It was dark and the city was just starting to come into their line of vision. They had walked all night and their stomachs weren't quite happy with the way they were being neglected. Everyone was just tired and wanted something to eat, Hige especially.

"Why does it seem like the city just keeps getting farther and farther away?" Hige whined, his ears drooped a little.

"You're just tired, stop complaining, we're almost there." Kiba said, his eyes were trained on the city lights. Tsume looked at both of them and shook his head. _Toboe, why did you have to leave me with these two?_ Tsume was completely lost in his thoughts until Hige's head shot up in the air. "I smell hot dogs and a cat."

"What's so special about hot dogs and cats Porky?" The grey wolf just kept walking, not really caring what Hige said to that.

"Well, the smell is coming towards us. But there's someone with the cat. The scent is kind of familiar but kind of not. It reminds me of the runt." Tsume didn't even say anything as he started running, he could smell it now. The strange combination of cat, Toboe and hot dogs. But the Toboe smell didn't smell the same. Something was, something was different...

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, I really just wanted to have a good kick off for chapter three. So tell me if this is good or not. Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews!  
_

_TheNekoPrincessofDarkness: Thank you for liking my story, I actually didn't think anyone would like this, but thank you for being my first review! _

_The Book Worm 124: Thank you so much for brushing aside the fact that Toboe is a girl. I realize that it doesn't really fit into anything, but I had the idea and wanted to put it down. So thank you very much for brushing that aside! And thank you for complimenting my writing, I personally don't find it all that great, but I'm glad someone likes it._

**Disclaimer: Wolf's rain isn't mine, belongs to its respectful owner!**

* * *

A sigh escaped Toboe's lips, she hadn't been walking all that long but she certainly had something to complain about already. "Miyuu I should have brought a jacket or something, it's pretty cold out here. I can't shift to my wolf form thanks to you since I'd have no way to carry you." Toboe's face sported a pout, "I spoil you to much don't I?" The cat grumbled but didn't bother moving out of her arms. Toboe looked up into the sky, the stars were hidden due to the bright city lights. The wind wasn't in her favor either, and she was cold. She kind of regretted starting out on the search but immediately shook the thought away. "No! I will find them! No matter how long I have to look, no matter where I am, no matter what!"

Toboe kept walking, she started twirling around, and making her walk super dramatic. She was just trying to have a little fun on her trip, though it wasn't working very well. Toboe suddenly tripped over her own foot and she saw a massive dark shadow rush forward to catch her. She blinked for a moment when she realized she had, in fact, been caught. The red haired girl took a deep breath, and stood up, her brown eyes meeting very confused golden ones. "Tsume..." Tears welded up in her eyes and she dropped Miyuu. Toboe threw her arms around Tsume and hugged him tightly, "I knew you would come looking for me! I knew it!"

"Toboe?" He questioned confused, "You're a... You're a girl!?" Toboe pulled away and picked up Miyuu again who hissed at Tsume.

"I'm sorry, I know it's confusing but I promise it's me. Ask me any question you want, I'll answer it." Toboe said.

"How did you die..." Tsume asked.

"I died protecting Pops because of the promise I made to Blue." The red haired girl said with a straight face. Miyuu eyed Tsume and crawled up onto Toboe's shoulders, and continued to hiss at him from there.

"How... How are you-?"

"I don't know. But I hope that doesn't change anything! I'm still me!" Toboe looked at the ground and kicked the dirt, "I don't want to be left alone..."

Toboe and Tsume stayed like that for a long time, and the silence was only interrupted by Kiba and Hige who finally caught up. They stared for a moment then looked between the grey wolf and the red wolf, not saying a word until Hige opened his mouth. "One, why does Toboe have a cat and two, you have hot dogs, I know you do." Toboe tilted her head to the side when she looked at the sandy haired boy.

"The cat is my friend and so what if I have hot dogs?" Toboe raised an eyebrow.

"Your not going to share with us? That's pretty rude..." Hige whined but smiled when Toboe took her bag and pulled out her hot dogs, she gave one to each of them. "You guys can have those, Miyuu and me had some before we left."

They didn't say anything as they quickly shoved the hot dog into their faces. Even though Tsume kept staring at her, Toboe didn't seem to mind, she was just happy that she was with everyone again. Toboe had a big smile on her face, while Miyuu was hissing her fool head off whenever she came close to another wolf. "So, really, what's with the cat?" Hige repeated himself.

"Oh, I found her a while ago and she started following me around, so I named her and kept her. Her name is Miyuu." Toboe pet the fur ball's head, while the cat still eyed everyone.

"Doesn't seem like she's any help, why not eat it?" Hige laughed.

"Well, for your information, she is helpful, and cat would probably taste bad." Toboe crossed her arms and looked at Kiba who hadn't said anything yet. She then looked at Tsume, who was also silent. The grey wolf was still just staring, and Hige noticed it. "You know, staring is rude." Tsume growled at the comment and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, what have you guys been up to all this time?" Toboe asked, trying to break up the now very awkward situation. Kiba looked at her when she said this and sighed. "Well for the most part, looking for you, and the other part avoiding any other confrontations with wolves. There are a lot more of them this time than there were last time." Kiba said.

"Yeah, but there's this pack whose leader is pretty insistent he wants to kill us, though I'm not entirely sure why." Hige sighed, "He's a pretty mean fellow."

"Well, what about Cheza and Blue?" The red wolf looked at Hige then at Kiba when they didn't say anything, "What?"

"Blue, we haven't found her yet and Cheza isn't here." Tsume spoke this time, and his voice made Toboe jump a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Cheza, she doesn't exist in this world. Lunar flowers, yes, but Cheza herself. No." Tsume looked Toboe directly in the eyes, "So, right now, we have no way to enter paradise."

* * *

_A/N: So how's this?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks guys! My OC will soon be seen!_

**Disclaimer: Wolf's rain isn't mine, belongs to its respectful owner!**

* * *

It was depressing, a very depressing day. Toboe was back in the city she'd left, even if it was just for a day, it was still depressing. Toboe dragged her feet, and Miyuu was curled up in her backpack, since it was vacant of any food. Her hair was out of its usual braid, her hair band had snapped earlier this morning. It was thick, long and heavy, but had gloss to it and surprisingly, didn't have any knots. She was lagging behind, but Tsume stayed next to her, though, he wasn't very talkative, at least, less than he usually is. Kiba and Hige were ahead of them, with porky talking the white wolf's ears off.

"So, when did you remember everything?" Toboe whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, she look up at her golden eyed friend.

"Around, three years ago. I was around a set of train tracks and everything came crashing down on me, it was hard to take in, but I accepted it and went off and tried to find you guys." Tsume shoved his hands in his pockets, "How about you runt?"

"Um, actually, I've remembered everything since I was three. Even though that's not necessarily something a three year old can comprehend, i did, and i was kind of separated from everyone else." Toboe crossed her arms and blew her banges out of her eyes, "So what's you're back story this time?"

"Oh, nothing special, I was an only child. A lot like I was, but you know, less angry and unsociable. But I had money and my parents thought I was a lost cause, i stole, i was a bad news for normal people. But when i remembered, i packed up, moved out and my parents were happy. So, that's it, nothing to exclusive ya know?" Tsume yawned, and looked down at the red haired girl, who was more than a head shorter than him.

"Yeah, mine wasn't anything that simple." She sighed but smiled anyway, "So, does that mean you got your scar a different way than last time? I never did here the reason how you got it last time."

"This time it's a birth mark, and I did tell you about the scar, you just weren't around to hear it." Tsume looked hurt and sad.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry." Toboe's brown eyes teared up and she wiped them, trying not to cry.

"Why are you so emotional? Geez, it's no big deal." Tsume stopped and patted her head, ruffling her hair.

"It's because i'm a girl, and girl's are sensitive." She kept rubbing her eyes, even though it didn't really help to stop the tears. Tsume frowned and hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her face towards his.

"Its fine, okay? Don't cry, i can't handle that kind of thing." The grey wolf let her go and pat her head again, "Come on, lets catch up with Hige and Kiba, you know they won't wait." Toboe nodded and smiled at him, her tears all gone, as he started running, she followed him, taking gentle steps, and running lightly. _He's different, but that's alright, because i love both Tsumes. The cold hearted one from the past who was afraid to be alone and the Tsume now, who is more caring than his previous life. But it doesn't matter, just as long as he's here, and I'm not the one who is alone._

* * *

"You guys are so slow, keep up will you?" Hige rolled his eyes at them and shook his head, "By the way Toboe, you need to get rid of all that hair, it's pretty terrible that-" Hige stopped when he looked back at them and realized both Toboe and Tsume were giving him blood freezing glares. "Okay, okay, never mind!" Hige put his hands in the air in defeat.

"Toboe, do you know the city well enough?" Kiba turned towards her a little, his intense blue eyes meeting her warm brown ones.

"I've lived here my whole life, so yes. Why?" She tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"We're being followed." He growled and eyed the people around them. Toboe nodded, grabbed Tsume's sleeve and pulled him forward, motioning for the other two to follow. She turned sharply down an alley and she opened a grate from the alley and hopped inside, pulling Tsume with her and making Kiba and Hige follow. She closed it quickly and moved away from the entrance and started running through series of tunnels, turning left an right, confusing the heck out of the rest of the pack when they started going in circles. "Toboe, what the hell? We're just going in circles! My nose can't take much more of this!" Hige complained, but the girl didn't answer, instead hopped into the water next to them and climbed to the other side.

"Come on, a swim won't kill you." The pack looked at each other before they all jumped in and made their way to the other side, "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Tsume asked. Toboe didn't answer that either, just led the way and soon, after walking through another maze, she stopped in front of a strangely colored door. She opened it and pushed them inside, after making sure no one was there, she closed the door behind herself and locked it.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Hige gawked, and took his hand off his nose, "It actually smells good in here." It was dark, so they couldn't see, but suddenly lights flickered on and it was revealed to be like a house, or something close to it. There was a tattered blue couch, an old wooden table with three matching chairs, and a bed off to the side that had a pile of blankets on it. That was just the first room, there was another door behind the table that smelled like perfume, but it wasn't quite right.

"This is my brother's place, he's under that pile of blankets, that room over there is the bathroom, and in the bathroom there's another door that leads to the kitchen. Go eat your hearts out, there's plenty of food." Toboe walked over to the bed and ripped the blankets off, "Get up Mori, you don't need to sleep all the time."

There was a boy there, who honestly, didn't look anything like Toboe. He had dark brown hair and dark, emerald green eyes. He was much taller than Toboe, even if he wasn't standing up, the others could tell just by looking at him. He was glaring at his sister, and it wasn't something that was based off of a rude awakening. "Why the hell are you here?" He growled his voice was deep, and threatening. Tsume took a step forward but Toboe held up her hand.

"Oh, stop it, I'll only be here a minute. I was being chased, and your place was the closest, so chill out." She turned away from him and placed her backpack on the couch, Miyuu crawled out and instantly hissed at Mori. The red haired girl made her way towards the other door and went inside with her white cat following. When the door clicked slut, her brother's eyes trained on Tsume, Hige and Kiba who were silently standing by the door.

"So she finally found you huh? Good, now she finally leave me the hell alone." The green eyed boy rolled back over and covered back up, and he didn't say anything else.

Hige shrugged and plopped on the couch, "Who knew this was down here, it's pretty weird, I couldn't even smell it with my heightened nose."

"That's because this place can't be smelled out, you have to listen for it." Toboe was standing in the door way with her hair back in its usual braid, "Hey Mori, are my clothes still here?"

"If I answer that will you leave?" Mori grumbled from under his fortress for covers, Toboe muttered a yes, "They're in a bag in the kitchen. Now get, I don't want you down here again." Toboe rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag and waved the at the pack for them to follow. They walked through the bathroom which was pretty much a big shower with a mirror and another door, they followed Toboe through through that door and entered a big room. It was filled with food, top to bottom. All kinds, there was more than one refrigerator, and they were super sized. "This is heaven!" Hige bolted forward and started devouring anything that he touched, Kiba soon followed but Tsume stayed behind.

"So, you have a brother?" He looked down at the girl.

"Yeah, but he says he's an only child, which works for me since we never got along. He's just an idiot, he may look threatening, but he won't do anything." She yawned and picked up Miyuu, who was pawing at her leg. The cat looked at Tsume but just turned away and draped herself across Toboe's neck. "At least she's not hissing at you anymore."

Tsume nodded and then walked away from her, and went to join the other wolf's who where pigging out on the food. Toboe went on a search for her bag of clothes, while the being that followed her went unnoticed by everyone.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for a late update, I've busy. But anyway, how's this? The OC i was referring to will not be revealed until the next chapter, so ta ta!


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I finally found a cover! Yeah! My new OC isn't here, I thought I could fit her in here, but I couldn't... Next chapter! That's a promise!_

**Disclaimer: Wolf's rain isn't mine, belongs to its respectful owner!**

* * *

"Where the heck is that bag? He said it was here!" Toboe grumbled while digging through the various piles of discarded clothes, "If he lied to me I swear that I'll go back in there and beat him up!" Toboe stood up and kicked the pile she was digging through, "He's stupid..." Hands suddenly slipped around her waist and she was pulled harshly against something hard. She frowned and sighed, she knew who it was, it wasn't hard to figure out. "What are you doing? Kenta?"

"Where have you been Toboe-chan, I've missed you." They purred, and their arms tightened around her. Toboe turned her head and met with a pair of mismatched eyes, the right one being blue and the left one being brown. He was a dirty blond with a scar the stretched down his left cheek, he had a big smirk on his face.

"Let go." Toboe growled, digging her nails into his skin. He released her and rubbed his arm, "You're so mean Toboe-chan..." She rolled her eyes and a sighed, going back to her mission, "Are you looking for your clothes? They're not there, Mai has them, we didn't know if you were coming back."

"I'm not staying, I'm leaving tonight." She crossed her arms and started walking away, "Go get my clothes Kenta, I need them." She didn't even get to take five steps before she was tackled to the ground, "What the hell!?" He straddled her hips and pinned her arms above her head. She tried wiggling free but, he was much heavier than he looked. Miyuu had been knocked off Toboe's shoulders and was currently hisses at Kenta and her hair stood on end.

"Can I at least get a kiss? I haven't seen you in a whole month, just one?" Toboe started panicking when his face descended towards hers._ Nononononono! Not him! I don't want my first kiss to go to him!_ Then suddenly he was gone and she was free. She sat up quickly and found that Kenta was pinned up against the wall by Tsume. Toboe jumped to her feet and dragged her golden eyed friend away from her attacker. He fought her but when she wouldn't let him go Tsume looked down at her and grabbed her face. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine." She mumbled, and pulled his hands off, "Don't worry, he's harmless. He does that stuff to everyone, well girls at least." She looked over at Kenta, who looked terrified, well of Tsume that is, "Will you please just go get my clothes?" He shook his head and inched away, Tsume stared him down till he disappeared.

"Who was that?" Tsume looked over her face, looking for even the smallest scratch or bruise so he could have an excuse to go beat that guy up.

"That's Kenta, he's my brothers friend, just ignore him, he's a moron." Toboe rubbed her eyes. "Thank you though, for saving me, he took his joke to far." Tsume nodded and patted her head, but he didn't leave, he waited for Kenta to return, and he did. With an old green back pack in his hand. He eyed Tsume a bit before giving the bag to Toboe and hurrying away. "You scared him pretty bad, he's not scared of anyone like that, well except maybe my brother."

Toboe walked back with Tsume, with Miyuu following, and sat across from Kiba and Hige who didn't even look up from their food. The red haired girl opened the bag up and pulled out a long sleeved striped, black and grey shirt, a pair of holey jeans and knee high black socks. "Yes! I was right! I thought I had these!" Tsume gave her a funny look but shook it away. Toboe smiled and went to the bathroom to get dressed, she stuffed her old clothes back in the bag and checked her reflection, the clothes fit her well enough and they would be better for the colder temperatures than her other outfit was. She walked back out and stood in front of her pack, "Lets get going, knowing my brother, he'll get pissed if we stay any longer than we have. So pack some stuff into my empty bag and what you an in this one. Then let's go."

They were on the road again, they left with two pretty heavy bags but Hige and Tsume carried them, so it wasn't really a big deal. Miyuu was back on Toboe's shoulders, Toboe looked back at the city, the lights were still out shinning the stars, but the wind wasn't bad and it wasn't as cold. "What's the matter?" Tsume touched her arm and she looked at him.

"Nothing, I was just saying good bye, that's all." She smiled and continued to walk with her pack, the city wasn't a concern to her anymore. It didn't matter what happened to it now. Because she didn't care, it wasn't like there was anyone who loved her there anyway. So she looked forward and continued on with the people who did care.

* * *

"It's so boring out here!" Hige complained, "And all I can smell is the food and your stupid cat Toboe!" Toboe rolled her eyes and pet Miyuu who hissed at Hige's comment. They had only been walking two days, the snow had yet to stop but it wasn't heavy, and the sun was out, so it wasn't to bad.

"So, Hige, what was your life like before you remembered?" Toboe asked, trying to make conversation since they hadn't talked much since they left, and it was getting kind of awkward.

"I was a babe magnet man, the ladies chased after me so much that it was hard to have any me time. I had a little sister, but she died when she was two, got some kind of virus. My parents were never really around after she died so I wasn't home either, I was always running around doing things I wasn't suppose to do. I left when I got tired of waiting for my parents and when I bumped into Kiba here, I remembered everything." Hige finished with a yawn.

"How about you Kiba?" Toboe looked over at her blue eyed friend who talked a lot less than he use to.

"I don't remember anything from this life, I woke up in the hospital and they told me that I had been in an accident, but I didn't remember any of it. I just remembered everything from the past and when I met Hige, he remembered to, so we went looking for you guys. Though, Toboe, you were by far, the hardest to find. I thought if we found Tsume we'd find you. But it didn't end up like that." Kiba looked at her, "You were a lot of trouble for us you know."

"Sorry guys." Toboe laughed lightly and then looked at the sky.

"So, what about you? What's your past like?" Hige looked at her too.

"Nothing really, you don't need to worry about it." Toboe whispered.

* * *

A/N: So... Why won't Toboe reveal her past? and why doesn't Kiba remember his? Well keep reading and find out! My main OC will be here next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Well, i officially started school Tuesday, so my updates may be slower than they have been, and I apologize for that, but don't worry, I'll find time! Love you guys!_

**Disclaimer: Wolf's rain isn't mine, belongs to its respectful owner!**

* * *

It'd been a week since they left and it was nothing but white silence. There was nothing but snow and paw prints, no words had been spoken since the day before today and even then, it was just small talk. Toboe had tried getting them to talk but, there wasn't anything to talk about, even if there was, she was pretty sure that no one would talk anyway. Toboe was having a hard time anyway, since she couldn't actually turn wolf with Miyuu, it was becoming quite difficult to keep up, Hige and Kiba were always in the lead with Tsume lagging behind with Toboe. He was usually the closest to her anyway, he slept next to her, ate next to her and usually was the one who talked to her the most. It just seemed like Kiba and Hige avoided her a bit, maybe because she was a girl? She didn't know.

The wolves were currently at a stand still, with the red haired girl lying face down, in the snow, sleeping. Tsume was curled up, in his wolf form, on her side, Miyuu was stretched out over her neck where she usually was. The other wolves were off to the side a bit, not to close, but not to far away either. But as they slept they didn't notice the white and rust colored wolf sneaking up on them. It was a girl, her muzzle, ears and legs were a rust color as was her back but her tail, face and chest were white. Her eyes were a dark brown and she was currently, crouching in the snow, watching the cat.

Toboe rolled over, practically laying on Tsume now, and Miyuu grumbled and curled up under Toboe's stomach and into the grey wolf's side. The nameless wolf growled, making Tsume's golden eyes snap open. He didn't growl when he saw the other wolf, but he moved a little closer to the sleeping red haired girl. The other wolf grumbled to itself and lied down completely, continuing the stare down with the grey wolf. As the night passed on, the temperature dropped and Toboe started shivering, Tsume frowned (If a wolf could) and snuggled closer, almost smothering Miyuu. Toboe, unconsciously, reverted to her wolf form and pressed closer to the grey wolf. She rested her head under his and with the Miyuu, again, around Toboe's neck, everything was fine. Well except for the strange wolf that wouldn't stop staring.

Tsume's eyes were starting to droop now, he was starting to get sleepy, but the rust and white wolf looked wide awake. So he forced his eyes open, and waited until he saw Hige's nose start to twitch. He sighed and finally let his eyes close, he could he Hige yawn and stand up and then he heard him stiffen and a deep growl escaped, Toboe jumped to her feet still half asleep. Kiba stood as well and the nameless wolf joined the standing, while Tsume just stayed lying down. "Who are you?" Kiba bared his fangs.

"Don't get so pissed off so quickly, I was just lying there, do you have an issue with that pretty boy?" The nameless wolf turned her head away from them in an arrogant matter, "Besides, if you want to know someones name, you introduce yourself first." Hige stopped growling and tilted his head, and gave her a funny look.

"Hey guys, she doesn't smell dangerous or anything like that." He looked at Kiba who nodded his head, and they shifted to their human forms, "Well if you want it that way, my name is Hige." The other wolf shifted to a rather small girl with shoulder length auburn hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a dark blue tank top with a jean jacket over it. She had a pair of cut of shorts and a pair of black leggings underneath them, her feet were covered by a pair of black ankle boots.

"My name is Leala. What are you doing on my daddy's land?" She put her hands on her hips, "And who are your friends?" She motioned her chin towards Toboe, Tsume and Kiba.

"Oh, that's Kiba, our leader. that's Toboe and Tsume over there." Hige pointed everyone out, "And I didn't realize we were on anyone's land. I didn't smell anything, how far are we into it?"

"You're on the outskirts of it, but my dad won't hesitate to come out here and kill you guys. He hasn't been in a good mood lately, he's been out for blood for awhile now. Something about these three wolves looking for paradise or something like that, so I suggest that you get out of here as quickly as you can." Leala looked over everyone carefully, eyeing Kiba especially.

Hige frowned when she mentioned the wolves looking for paradise, obviously her father was looking for them. And of course they knew who it was, it was easy to guess. "Well we'll be sure to get out of you're hair as soon as possible." Kiba crossed his arms and glared at her, he didn't like her one bit.

"Good, be out of here within the next two days, daddy always patrols the lands every four days." The auburn haired girl yawned, "But in the mean time, i'll stick with you guys. It's pretty messed up in the pack right now, I could use some time away from them, so I'll stick around you guys."

"Like hell you are!" Kiba snapped.

"What's the problem? I'm sticking around for two days, I'm not that bad. Besides I can help you get out of here faster." The small girl stated.

Kiba grumbled to himself because she had a point, and Hige just sat there laughing. Toboe didn't really understand what was going on so she just lied back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

A large black wolf stood on the down of a large hill, he sniffed the air and growled, his dark brown eyes growing darker. "Is there something the matter father?" A smaller black wolf with dark blue eyes stood next to him.

"Those wolves are here, they are on our lands." The brown eyed wolf bared his fangs and growled, "But, your sister is there as well."

"Leala?" The blue eyed pup asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Yes, and I don't think she's there to attack them. She's being disobedient again." He snarled, making the smaller wolf jump a little.

"Father, may I go and retrieve her? Perhaps make the wolves come here?" The younger wolf asked a little to eagerly.

"You may, just bring them here quickly." The blue eyed pup bowed and ran away, towards her sister's scent and towards the pack of enemy wolves. The bigger wolf sat there and watched his daughter run towards his nemesis's and he smiled to himself."Run my daughter, run and bring them here. Bring them here quickly, Blue."

* * *

A/N: Bumbumbuuum! Sorry that was pretty terrible wasn't it? Anyway, tell me what you think! I love your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Bahh! OMG! I'm so sorry guys, I've been so caught up in school! Gah! I'm so terrible! Anyway, really sorry, but you probably don't want excuses and just want the story, so lets get on with this. Also for those wo asked about Blue, I'm not spoiling anything. So, just read _

**Disclaimer: Wolf's rain isn't mine, belongs to its respectful owner!**

* * *

A large blizzard raged, there wasn't anything but white. The wind screamed and threatened to reach in and attack the wolves that were all huddled in a deep cave. Toboe sighed, her breathe could easily be seen. "It's really cold." She shivered a bit.

"You complain a lot don't you?" Leala looked over at her, Miyuu hissed and her tail became fluffy. Toboe scratch under her chin and she calmed down.

"Sorry, I know I weigh you guys down a lot." She sighed, Tsume poked her cheek and gave her a disapproving look. Leala looked the two over and made the assumption they were either a couple or siblings. She shook her head and sighed, and ran her fingers threw her hair a couple times. "How much longer to you think this storm is going to last?" Kiba asked from the dark corner of the cave, you couldn't see anything other than his glowing blue eyes. The auburn haired girl flickered over to him for a moment, coming to the conclusion that he didn't like to talk much and that he was most likely the leader.

"Well, storms on this side of the valley can last up to a month, but considering it came out of no where, I think it should be gone by morning." Leala explained, she glanced outside and nodded, "Yeah, should be gone by morning."

"I hope so, I'm so hungry right now!" Hige was on his back holding his stomach and rolling around. Leala almost laughed at his childish behavior, she assumed that he was probably the guy who did nothing but joke around and eat. Her eyes then went back to Tsume and Toboe, who were separated from the rest of the wolves. She didn't really get those two. "Hige, complaining isn't going to help you any." Toboe gave him a pitiful look. Hige just looked at her with pleading eyes and her shoulders dropped. "Please...?" He gave her the puppy face.

"Fine, fine. But make this last!" She pulled off her back pack and threw a piece of bread at him.

"This is it? No meat or anything?"He grumbled and nibbled at the bread. Leala continued to observe, obviously she was the not so welcomed one, seeing as how she was siting alone. She sighed, and pulled her knees up to her chest._ This is going to be a strange couple days..._ She thought.

* * *

Toboe yawned and rubbed her eyes, it definitely was cold, even with her warmer clothes, her fingers felt like they were going to fall off. She rubbed her hands together and then rubbed her arms. "If it gets any colder I think I'm going to turn into an ice-cube."

"It's not that cold, your just pushing it out of proportion runt." Tsume rolled his golden eyes.

"Am not, I'm so much thinner than you! Look at this!" She poked his chest, "You have all this muscle and I have skin, that's it. How am I suppose to keep myself warm?" Tsume just gave her a funny look then shook his head and laughed.

"I think if anyone is warm, it'd be porky over there." Hige rolled his eyes and pouted, mumbling nonsense, "Besides, you have that fur ball, I mean, she's pretty fluffy. I'd imagine she's warm." He gestured to Miyuu who was in her normal spot, laying on Toboe's shoulders.

"She is warm, but she only covers so much." Toboe rubbed her arms again, "I hate being cold..." Tsume sighed and shrugged off his jacket and threw it over her.

"Ehh... Um, why'd you give me this? Aren't you going to be cold?" She looked up at him but he didn't answer, just shifted into his wolf form and stretched, "Gah..." She pulled his jacket tightly around herself and curled up on the cave floor. Tsume stretched out across her back and put his head on her shoulder. Miyuu wiggled out from under Toboe and squeezed herself between Toboe's back and Tsume's chest. "Hey... You guys look warm over there..." Hige mumbled.

"Are you cold too or something?" Toboe asked.

"Maybe a little..." Hige twiddled his fingers. She sighed and waved her hand, Hige turned wolf, waddled over to them plopped down by her feet and curled up. "You are such a kid Hige." Toboe yawned and closed her eyes, her thoughts were blank, but they quickly turned into nightmares.

_She was running, the snow was heavy, but it didn't look right. It was grey and it didn't melt when she wiped it away, it smeared. It wasn't snow, it was ash. "Toboe! Where are you!? Toboe!" Voices echoed in the back ground, they came from every direction. She stopped, her breath coming out short and shallow. "I'm here!" She cried. But no one answered her, no mattered how many times she called and pleaded for help, no one came._

_The scenery changed quickly, the ash filled air warped into itself and turned into a dull white room. Filled with nothing but a grey dresser, a black metal framed bed with white and grey comforter and white pillows. Toboe looked at herself, her clothing consisting of a baggy white t-shirt and black jeans with grey socks._

_"Tomoe?"  
_

_"What?" Her head shot up and she looked around for a moment, confused._

_"Were you listening to us at all?" A woman with short shoulder length, dark red hair and brilliant green eyes asked. She was tall and wore a dark colored suit, her lips were bright red, she held a black brief case in her left hand while her right was resting on her hip._

_"Of course she wasn't, Tomoe never does." A taller man with glossy black hair and light brown eyes frowned at her. He stood next to the woman and glared down at Toboe, who in turn ignored him completely. She hated that name, Tomoe, she loathed it with every part of her being._

_"Tomoe, sweetheart, please try to understand us. This is for your own good, being here. This will help you." The green eyed woman sighed, "Please behave while your here, you know your father and I are very busy. We can't come to rescue you every time you get into trouble. Your going to have to start helping yourself."_

_"My name is not Tomoe..." Toboe growled._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I said, my name is not Tomoe!" She looked up at her parents, "My name is Toboe."_

* * *

"Toboe?!" Toboe shot up and looked around, her eyes wide, "Hey? Are you okay?" Tsume touched her face.

"Y-yeah i'm fine. Did I wake you up?" Tsume shook his head no.

"Were you having a nightmare? You were yelling."

"No, it was nothing, just go back to sleep. I'm okay..."She whispered, "I'm okay..."

* * *

A/N: So, super sorry for being so super late. I apologize a thousand times over. Anyway, I'll update sooner!


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey guys, if you haven't checked out my profile in awhile, I have a blog and a tumblr account you guys can check out if you want, the links are my my page if you want them._

**Disclaimer: Wolf's rain isn't mine, belongs to its respectful owner!**

* * *

Leala was up most of the night, even during the strange screaming night terrors that Toboe had. Of course she was just as confused as Tsume was but she also didn't let either of them know she was awake either. Her brown eyes wandered over all of the sleeping figures, but when her eyes settled on Kiba, that's where they stayed. To her, he looked troubled, and perhaps even a bit sad. So she stared at him, she didn't know how long she did that but she jumped when his blue orbs were suddenly gazing back at her. "What the hell are you staring at?" He growled under his breath.

"Nothing, jeez, i just happened to be looking in your general direction." She turned away from him and hoped he couldn't see the bright red blush on her face. Leala sighed and glanced over at him, only to see that he was once again asleep, or so it seemed. Leala turned to look outside, the storm had calmed down, but it was still present. She fell onto her side and threw her arms over her eyes, she let sleep finally take her.

* * *

Toboe opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw? Well, the ceiling of the cave but that quickly changed when she was suddenly being smothered by another person. Toboe flailed around and eventually that person rolled back over and muttered something about being hungry. "Hige..." She growled under her breath and sat up. Everyone was still asleep, even Miyuu, who was cuddled up next to Tsume. Toboe stood up and stretched, then hopped over Hige and then Tsume too. She looked outside, the snow was still falling but the storm had passed, just like Leala had said. The red haired girl slipped her arms into Tsume's jacket and wrapped her appendages around herself.

Toboe walked out of the cave and shivered, it was still cold, and was probably going to stay that way for awhile. Her breath could be seen but it didn't stay to long since the wind blew it away. She started walking, her boots making small prints in the snow. She didn't have any real destination, Toboe just wanted some time alone, not that she didn't enjoy the company. But, she was still so use to being that lone wolf but she was quickly getting use to pack life again.

Toboe continued walking, listening for movement, or just about anything. And when she did hear sounds it came in the form a running wolf. She didn't have time to react before it tackled her to the ground and pinned her there. "You're an outsider! What are you doing on my father's lands!?" The wolf spat out through bared and gleaming fangs. Toboe was petrified, her eyes were staring into intense blue ones.

"W-we were just passing through-"

"Liar! You're here to challenge us aren't you?!" The wolf snapped.

"I'm not lying!" Toboe shoved the wolf off, jumped to her feet and ran; turning into her wolf form in the process. Toboe didn't get that far, the blue eyed wolf pounced and sunk her teeth into Toboe's shoulder. Blood splattered across the snow and a pained yipe echoed threw the air.

The small wolf continued to run, with her attacker close on her heels. Toboe looked around frantically, there had to be a way to lose the wolf. Then suddenly she was sliding, and tripping over her own feet. When she finally stopped, she realized what had happened. She had run onto a frozen lake, and the ice wasn't to thick either. Toboe looked around, the blue eyed wolf had stopped chasing her and was pacing in the snow in front of the lake. "Don't think you can hide there for long! You'll have to try and run sometime!"

Toboe looked at her feet, the ice was staring to crack, and it was cracking fast_. Oh no, what do I do? If I run, she'll catch me, I can't fight her, she'll win for sure... But if I stay here, I'll fall in... I can't call for help, I don't want this other wolf to know that I'm not alone. Besides, I'm not that cowardly... But what can I do?!_

Conflicting thoughts raced through her mind but they weren't helping at all. The ice then made a very loud crack and Toboe looked down only to be plunged into the freezing depths of the lake.

* * *

Tsume woke with a start, and looked around. He immediately noticed Toboe was gone and jumped up. "Hige." He pushed the sandy haired boy, "Hige!"

"Wha?" Hige sat up a rubbed his eyes, "Why'd you wake me up?"

"Toboe is gone, get up we have to find her!" Tsume pulled the sleepy Hige to his feet.

"Big deal, she probably went for a walk or something." He yawned.

"I have a bad feeling, just come with me and help me find her!"

Hige grumbled some nonsense but followed anyway and as soon as he stepped out of the cave he sniffed the air, "I think that bad feeling your having is right."

"Do you smell something?"

"Blood, I smell Toboe's blood." Tsume turned wolf and split, "Hey wait for me!" Hige followed suit and raced after his grey furred friend. Tsume finally caught wind of it and ran faster, he ran right past the red snow and kept his eyes on the paw prints leading away from it. Then the sound of a large crack stole his attention and he looked up just in time to see Toboe fall through the ice. Tsume didn't waste anytime flying past the black wolf and sliding across the lake. He reached the hole and looked down, there wasn't anything there. "Toboe!" He turned human and jumped into the water, his body was immediately consumed by the freezing dark body of the lake.

* * *

Toboe thrashed about in the water but it didn't do anything but wear her out. Her limbs quickly became heavy, her chest burned and her eyes watered. The lack of oxygen quickly pulled her into unconsciousness.

_Toboe burst out of the water, screaming curses and pulling at her restraints. "Tomoe, if you would only-" The green eyed woman started._

_"NO! I'm not crazy and I'm not going to lie!" Toboe snarled and screamed. Her mother shook her head in dismay and motioned her hand. A man wearing a mask pulled a leaver and the chair Toboe occupied slowly started to go under the ice filled water. "This won't do anything! Ever!" She took a deep breath and went under, she never stopped fighting the leather restraints holding her against the chair. They held her arms, legs and torso in place. _

_Her mother shook her head again, "If only she would keep quiet about it, if only she would forget. This would all be over with." _

_"Indeed, if only she were like you Rie, or your husband Mr. Hanamiya." The masked man said and pulled the leaver again, causing the chair to come back up. _

_"I would rather die than be like you!" Toboe screeched when she came back up, "What kind of wolves give up on Paradise!? What kind of wolves betray their pack!?"_

_"Tomoe stop this!" her mother, Rie, said sternly, "All you have to do is be quiet! Just hush and this can all go away!"_

_"Never."_

_Rie's eyes were filled with sadness for a moment but then they just turned cold and as hard as steel. "Very well then." She looked over at the masked man, "Continue until my husband arrives."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_Rie turned and looked over her shoulder towards Toboe, "I hope you change your mind Tomoe, I really do." She walked towards the door and opened it._

_"My name is Toboe." Rie cringed and walked out, slamming the door behind her._

* * *

Tsume clawed though the murky water, desperate to find Toboe. He could see anything, his throat was burning, and Toboe wasn't anywhere. He racked the depths with his keen eyes but there was nothing. But then there was something, a pale hand reaching out from below him. He swam deeper, and latched onto it, pulling her up with him. Tsume broke through the surface and pulled Toboe will him, he dragged himself and Toboe onto the ice. He looked her over, blood stained her right shoulder and she was freezing, even colder than he was.

"Toboe..." He shook her shoulders, but she didn't respond, "Toboe! Toboe!" He shook her again, but this time she turned her head and coughed up water. Her eyes opened partially, and they looked over at Tsume.

"I'm sorry. I ruined your jacket." She whispered, her lips were blue and she was shivering uncontrollably.

"It's okay, I can just get another one. But we need to get you somewhere warm." Tsume picked her up an carefully escaped the ice to the solid snow covered ground.

"Tsume! Tsume!" Hige ran up to him rather quickly with a black wolf chasing after him, "Its Blue! We got Blue back!" Tsume looked at the black wolf in confusion until she turned human to show her identity. Blue eyes, dark skin, short black hair and a red scarf. Classic blue material, only difference is that she was wearing shorts, and a long black coat. But her boots were the same.

"Look, we'll have a big reunion later, but right now Toboe has to get warm and bandaged up quick!" He took off leaving Blue and Hige in the dust, well snow.

"It's good to be back, but I feel terrible now..." Blue looked at her feet.

"Why's that?" Hige came up behind her and held her close.

"Because, Toboe is all beat up from me. I didn't remember in time." She murmured.

"It's fine, once she knows its you, she'll forgive you."

"She?" Blue turned and gave him an odd look.

"Yeah, that's a long story..." He laughed and kissed her cheek, "Lets go, Toboe looked pretty cold, we should probably get some wood or something to make a fire."

"Good idea." Blue nodded and started looking.

* * *

A/N: Well this is a longer chapter, and so, yeahz. I rather like how this one turned out. How about you guys?


End file.
